Eu vou fazer você se sentir melhor
by alittlemorei
Summary: As duas primeiras vezes em que Lena ouviu a mesma frase de uma única pessoa e se sentiu da mesma forma. Feliz.


I.

Lena acreditava apenas em duas possibilidades quanto ao término daquele dia. Ou acabaria trabalhando até muito tarde mesmo depois de uma exaustiva reunião com o conselho de sua empresa e mais uma vez faria um bom uso de seu sofá ou, por causa dessa mesma reunião, cancelaria todos os compromissos restantes e terminaria a noite no seu apartamento na companhia de um bom vinho. Qualquer outra opção só poderia surgir com a intervenção de alguém muito importante. Muito importante para Lena, pelo menos. Porém, quem se encaixava perfeitamente nesse requisito estava silenciosa há mais de uma semana e a morena já tinha esgotado sua lista do que fazer sobre isso, levando em consideração o pequeno segredo presente nessa relação.

Portanto, em frente a homens vestidos com seus ternos caros e expressões apáticas durante grande parte da sua tarde, Lena não esperava que apenas sete palavras pudessem fazer desaparecer a sua vontade de que as horas passassem como minutos para que finalmente pudesse se sentir livre daquilo tudo. Como também não esperava que essas mesmas palavras fossem ditas justamente por quem pensava estar indisponível.

A mudança nas suas conclusões começou com uma leve dor de cabeça que aos poucos foi aumentando. O estresse, é claro, a empresária pensou em um primeiro momento. Entretanto, não muito adiante, uma tontura atrapalhou seus passos até onde tinha deixado uma jarra com água e de repente seu escritório parecia mais frio. E ainda sim, sua teimosia persistiu. Seu sofá ainda seria seu destino nesse dia interminável e ninguém ali presente ousaria discordar - até mesmo porque, de acordo com seu relógio já era tarde demais para outra pessoa além da própria chefe estar ainda trabalhando no prédio e, também, a morena não queria incomodar seu motorista assim tão perto da madrugada.

Logo, quando finalmente deitada sobre o couro branco do móvel a grande e boa surpresa veio. Assustou-a nos primeiros segundos, num ponto ao qual Lena amaldiçoou-se, por se tratar de uma Luthor e ao mesmo tempo ser tão descuidada, e temeu por ter deixado sua bolsa com o taser tão longe, mas a CEO acalmou-se nos instantes seguintes ao ver de quem se tratava.

Era Kara. Apenas Kara e sua expressão de repreendimento por tê-la encontrado ali tão tarde. Embora, Lena também pudesse fazer o uso dessa mesma expressão quanto ao silêncio da repórter na última semana.

"Você sabe, às vezes a liberdade no horário de trabalho, não é exatamente uma vantagem", a loira se aproximou em passos curtos até que estivesse em pé na frente da morena.

"Kara…" Lena tentou se sentar e na falta de forças quase despencou novamente sobre o móvel, todavia foi amparada rapidamente pela repórter.

"Lee, você está bem? Oh por R... Deus, é claro que não está, você está com febre e aposto que não se lembrou de comer, eu posso ver que não…" Kara praticamente atropelou o resto de consciência da morena com suas palavras enquanto criava um apoio com seus braços para que a empresária se sentasse. "Por que continuou aqui sozinha, Lee? E se você tivesse desmaiado e se machucado?

Quando sentada, Lena pôde finalmente dar-se conta de toda a situação. A loira mantinha-se em pé, ligeiramente inclinada, à sua frente. Através das lentes, seus olhos pareciam maiores e mais azuis, sustentando suas sobrancelhas quase unidas de preocupação. Esquecendo todo o contexto, a morena poderia dizer que era uma visão adorável.

"Lena, há algo que você não está me contando?"

Não, há algo que você não está me contando.

"Não há nada, eu estou bem." A descrença surgiu clara na face da outra. "Eu estou bem."

"Não, você não está."

"E você veio aqui, depois de dias sem uma única mensagem, só para me alertar sobre isso." Apesar de um pouco chateada, soou muito mais rude do que Lena pretendia e como resposta Kara colocou alguma distância entre si e a Luthor mais jovem.

O azul, agora mais turvo, não se desconectou do verde pesado da morena, mas Lena tinha certeza de que a repórter não seria mais tão afetuosa quanto antes. A loira parecia assustada e consumida por algo que a CEO assumiu ser a culpa de omitir o que ela própria já tinha descoberto desde o início. Portanto, Lena não esperava nada menos do que a fuga de Kara. Era o caminho mais fácil - invente uma desculpa ridícula e saia. Entretanto, desde o início do dia, Lena estava errada sobre esperar muitas coisas.

"Eu sinto muito, Lee." E outra vez Kara se aproximava. "Estive muito ocupada ajudando um amigo, muito longe daqui… Eu teria dito alguma coisa se pudesse."

"Eu sei, desculpe-me, hoje não foi o meu dia."

"Pude perceber." A loira ofereceu-a um sorriso tentativo, como se pedindo permissão para se aproximar e a morena apenas retribuiu, deixando que Kara ocupasse não só o espaço ao seu lado no móvel como também um pouco mais do que já ocupava do seu coração. "Agora… Deixe-me cuidar de você." Kara rodeou os seus ombros com um dos braços. "Eu posso te acompanhar e ficar até você se sentir melhor ou podemos ir ao meu apartamento e assistir um filme se você quiser, mas claro, nada antes de chamar Alex para te checar. E eu deixo você escolher dessa vez."

"Parece perfeito."

"Eu vou fazer você se sentir melhor."

II.

A segunda vez que Lena ouviu a voz suave de Kara pronunciando essas palavras, já tinha se passado alguns meses e nada em sua relação com a heroína poderia ficar melhor do estava. Alguns dias depois do retorno da repórter e o episódio doente da morena, Kara tinha estado ainda mais presente ao seu redor, checando-a e trazendo-lhe comida sempre que possível, assim garantindo que a CEO da L-Corp estivesse bem. Logo, passando muito mais tempo com a loira, Lena não pôde evitar que seus sentimentos pela repórter, antes guardados, emergissem e tomassem mais conta dos seus pensamentos e ações. O que acabou deixando sua paixão, antes perceptível apenas através dos pequenos detalhes, tangível a um ponto que a única a não perceber era a própria Kara. Mas a heroína, de todas as outras pessoas que Lena tinha conhecido, era um caso incomum, assim contemplando tudo de bom e novo que isso pudesse significar e até mesmo a sua desatenção para algumas coisas. Portanto, antes de sentir falta de alguma coisa, a morena tinha certeza de tudo o que possuía com a repórter era mais do que suficiente. Porém, isso se desenvolveu até um ponto em que, logo a única que parecia ainda desconhecida disso, passou a refletir em suas atitudes a mesma ambiguidade carregada de outros significados muito além da amizade e, então, Lena não pensou em mais nada a fazer senão finalmente derramar seus sentimentos.

E não poderia ter sido melhor. Depois de ter sido recebida com o beijo mais doce e o conforto do calor da loira, Lena sentiu que nunca seria capaz de duvidar de Kara, vendo a reciprocidade quase palpável na imensidão azul dos seus olhos. Então, algo que a empresária nunca pensou que poderia atingir - pelo menos a longo prazo - estava nesse momento inundando seu peito como nunca, à medida em que seu relacionamento com a heroína foi evoluindo e Lena podia ver isso em Kara também. Ela estava feliz e ninguém parecia poder perturbar.

Até que Lillian e CADMUS reapareceram e a sua bolha estourou.

Aconteceu durante uma tarde na L-Corp, que até ali tinha sido como qualquer outra e desestabilizou muito mais a morena do que nas outras vezes. Porque agora ela pensava na segurança da heroína também, na segurança da sua identidade e o quanto isso poderia se tornar mais frágil diante da ameaça do que o sobrenome Luthor poderia ser. Então, quando ela percebeu a presença imponente de Lillian Luthor atravessando seu escritório e disparando uma "proposta", ninguém poderia afirmar que Lena estava nervosa. Esse estado seu só durou até perceber que haviam outros que, na companhia da Luthor mais velha, estavam prestes a torná-la refém e atacar quem mais estivesse no meio, caso a morena recusasse, contudo. Felizmente, uma vez que em um relacionamento romântico com Kara, a heroína estava muito mais atenta a sua segurança, apesar de na sua amizade, mesmo antes de se revelar como Supergirl, a loira já cumprir esse papel. Logo, em contato com o DEO e a delegacia de National City foi possível a recaptura de alguns dos criminosos e de Lillian. E, então, Lena tinha saído ilesa, seu prédio não tinha sofrido muitos danos, mas ela não estava aliviada.

Mesmo depois de passar quase três horas na delegacia prestando depoimento, fornecendo detalhes e, então, grande parte da sua noite trabalhando à procura de todas as falhas de segurança que permitiram que o grupo criminoso entrasse e corrigindo-as, a morena ainda não podia dizer que tinha se acalmado.

Algum tempo depois, já no seu apartamento, Lena tinha se livrado da roupa de trabalho e tomado um banho quente, assim suavizando a tensão nos seus músculos e permitindo-se relaxar um pouco. Mas, é claro que, diferente do seu corpo, a sua mente ainda não estava pronta para descansar. Vários outros cenários diferentes invadiam cada pensamento seu, conectando-se com inúmeras possibilidades que poderiam acontecer quando a jovem Luthor não fosse capaz de prever um descuido. E se Kara estivesse junto, fora do seu disfarce? E se fosse alguém, que não Lillian? Ou se sua namorada estivesse sem os seus poderes?

O quanto mais fácil seria atingir a heroína de National City sabendo de sua identidade? Sabendo de seu relacionamento com Lena?

Foi assim, enrolando-se nessa teia de preocupações e medos que a morena, ao sair de seu banho, não percebeu a presença da loira invadindo sua varanda.

"Oh", num sobressalto Lena levou uma das mãos ao peito, agarrando firmemente o tecido do roupão. "Kara… Você me assustou."

"Desculpe-me", a kryptoniana se aproximou em passos lentos, encurtando a distância até que estivesse a menos de um passo da outra. "Como você está?"

Era uma pergunta que Lena esperava não ter que responder, mas ali estava ela. Tendo a sensação de que nem precisava. Da pouca proximidade, Kara parecia lê-la como se fosse um diário. E Lena podia lê-la também. A loira parecia saber o que estava por vir e temia estar certa.

A morena se afastou minimamente até que seus joelhos bateram na beirada do colchão e se sentou em um convite mudo para que a heroína fizesse o mesmo. Então, lado a lado com Kara, ela encontrou novamente os olhos azuis presos aos seus.

"Você sabe quando tudo parece perfeito demais… Quando parece que não se é tão frágil quanto se pensava que poderia ser e, então…" É um engano, Lena quis dizer, mas a palavra soaria tão dura que ela achou que poderia ter rasgado a sua garganta. "E então… Não é verdade."

Kara podia entender, Lena sabia. Um suspiro cansado, confirmou.

"Lee, isso pode ser verdade", ela disse apanhando uma de suas mãos. "Não importa o que haja lá fora, você sabe que eu sempre estarei aqui por você, como eu sei que você estará por mim."

"Kara, mas você continua sendo Supergirl, a heroína que salva o dia... E eu continuo sendo uma Luthor. Você sabe o perigo que isso pode significar?"

"Eu sei e estou disposta a enfrentar isso."

A genuinidade nas palavras de Kara atinge a morena como um farol no meio de um mar tempestuoso.

"Ainda sinto que posso perder, Kara ." Como em qualquer confissão, Lena encarou as mãos, sentindo-se incapaz de corresponder.

"Mas você não vai. Eu estou aqui Lena… E vou fazer você se sentir melhor", a última parte veio quase mais baixa que um sussuro, mas a morena ouviu e, então, seus lábios haviam sido tomados e mãos errantes deslizavam pela sua pele. E ela não pôde deixar de acreditar.


End file.
